15 Drabbles
by You've Got Mail Jeevas
Summary: 15 Death Note drabbles. Pairings will vary, rating will probably remain K throughout.
1. Love Letters

(Author's note: XD Drabbles are so much fun for me to write. :D I hope everyone enjoys these. I'm going to try to keep them around 100-200 words, but I'm sure it'll vary a little. I can't remember where I found the prompt list, so if it looks familiar to anyone, let me know.)

* * *

Mello was 10 years old when he got his first love letter. It was scrawled in messy handwriting, resting on his pillow next to a chocolate bar. He snatched the chocolate up and tore into it as he read the letter. It was the cheesiest thing he had ever seen. Still, he couldn't help being flattered by it. He carefully folded it up and put it in his desk drawer.

The second letter came later that year, placed inside a box of assorted chocolates. The handwriting was just a bit cleaner, but looked like it had a great deal more effort put into it, as if it was meant to impress him. Mello laughed affectionately and put it in the drawer next to the first.

The third letter didn't make it to its destination according to plan. Mello had been let out of class early and was heading back to his room to find a certain redhead trying to sneak in. Matt grinned shyly, handing a bag of chocolate truffles with the letter placed neatly inside over to his friend. Mello put the bag on the desk and pulled Matt into a hug.

The chocolate could wait.


	2. Holding Hands

The first time L held his hand, Light couldn't help but laugh.

The detective had such a serious look on his face, not looking away from his laptop's screen as he took the teen's hand between his thumb and index finger in his peculiar way of holding things. They shared a glance, neither of them saying anything. The only sound was the clinking of the chain that linked them together. Awkward.

Light could practically see the gears in L's mind turning, questioning himself and the gesture he had just made, but not wanting to pull his hand away.

Smiling gently, Light flattened his palm against the older man's and entwined their fingers, offering a quiet explanation.

"I think this is what you meant to do, Ryuuzaki."


	3. Stolen Kiss

Near was curled up in his bed at Whammy's and surrounded by a veritable army of toys when Mello sauntered into the room. He barely had time to rub his eyes sleepily and look up at the blonde boy before said boy had hopped onto the bed, and he found himself being kissed.

He made a small surprised noise, hurriedly trying to analyze the situation. Quickening heartbeat, racing mind, a quiet gasp and a shudder when Mello's tongue slipped past his lips. He returned the kiss to the best of his ability. He couldn't analyze it. He didn't understand it.

Mello pulled away after a few moments, his cheeks a dark shade of red as he hastily made his way out of the room, mumbling something about not reading too much into this. Near brought his hand up, touching his lips thoughtfully.

He didn't understand it. But he liked it.

* * *

(Author's note: D'aww. XD Near is just the cutest kid.

...Yeah, that was seriously my whole author's note. XD Other than the obligatory plea for reviews. :D You know what to do! Click that review button!)


	4. Reunion

It had been a little over 5 years since the last time Matt had seen Mello.

He remembered their last day together; remembered L's death, Mello's anger and tears. He had cried a little, too, and held the boy close to him until they both fell asleep. He thought things would be okay. When he woke up, he was alone. After looking around the entire orphanage, he was finally told by a somber looking Roger that Mello had left, and given up his chance to succeed L.

So he had waited an entire year for Mello to come back. He had to come back for him…right?

Wrong. Just before his 15th birthday, Matt got sick of waiting and left Whammy's. For the past 4 years, he had been looking everywhere for Mello, doing everything he could to track him down. And now he finally stood in front of an apartment building that he hoped to God Mello was in. He walked in, climbing the stairs with his heart racing. He knocked on the door that was marked with the number he'd written down on his palm.

When the door opened, for just a second, Matt stopped breathing. It was Mello. His Mello, completely different, but somehow still the same. And he was a man now, standing an inch taller than Matt, messy blonde hair falling into his icy blue eyes. When Matt could breathe again, Mello smiled at him.

"Took you long enough to find me, Matty."


	5. Pain

(Author's note: o.O I don't know what drove me to write something so sad. I've been wanting to write that final line for a while, but I couldn't think of what to put it with until now. XD This drabble depressed me a little. :D You all should improve my day by reviewing! *nudges viewers toward the review button*)

* * *

In all honesty, L had been expecting his own death.

He knew Light would be the one to kill him, but he had managed to avoid thinking about it for quite a while. A few months before, he'd done extensive research on heart attacks.

He knew all the symptoms; knew to expect chest pain, shortness of breath, lightheadedness. He had mentally prepared himself as much as he could.

And the day came when he fell from his chair, his heart fluttering and floundering in his chest like a fish desperately trying to get to water. Trying to survive. He felt Light's arms around him, stopping him from collapsing on the floor.

He looked up at the awful smirk on the brunette's face, his eyes slowly sliding shut against his will. His fists clenched the teen's shirt tightly as he tried to choke out a few last words.

The final twinge of pain in L's heart as he died had nothing to do with the heart attack.


	6. Plans

(Author's note: XD This wasn't actually on the theme list, but I felt like posting something cute. XD I imagine that when they were all children, poor Near had to deal with Matt and Mello's 'ingenious plans' on a daily basis.)

* * *

Near sighed tiredly, twirling his hair around his finger. "Mello, you and Matt cannot mail yourselves to L. It is physically impossible."

Mello planted his hands on his hips and smirked proudly at the smaller boy. "You're just jealous because you didn't think of it!"

Matt nodded, setting his videogame down on the counter and grinning widely at Near. "And there's no room in our box for you, cream puff." The redhead assisted Mello in dragging a refrigerator box they'd found outside through the kitchen and out the front door. Near followed them, blinking curiously.

"I would most certainly fit in that box with you with space left over, and this is not going to be successful."

Ignoring him, Mello and Matt pulled their makeshift vessel next to the mailbox and climbed into it, Matt reaching up to haphazardly stick a stamp to the top of the box's lid.

The three of them stayed there in silence for a moment before Matt spoke up.

"Dude, Near was right, this won't work."

Near smiled a little. It looked like his message had finally gotten through.

Mello looked disappointed. "Aw, you're right, Matt. We'll never fit this in the mailbox!"

As Matt and Mello mourned the failure of their ingenious plan, Near slapped his palm against his forehead and went back inside.

He didn't understand how geniuses could be such hopeless fools.


	7. Kissing

(Author's note: D: Good lord, it's been a while since I've updated. I have finals this week, so I won't be updating regularly until after them. Sorry for the delay. XD)

* * *

Kissing had always seemed unpleasant to L.

Pressing your lips against someone else's, sometimes even letting them put their tongue in your mouth, or vice versa? Just the thought made him cringe. Did people even know how many germs they were allowing into their bodies?

Ah, he was ranting again. He made a mental note that he needed to stop that. He then mentally crumpled it up and threw it away as Light walked into the room. Surely if anyone would understand his ranting, it would be Light.

He thought he explained his thoughts quite competently, so he was a little annoyed when the teen laughed.

"I do not see what's humorous about my thoughts on kissing."

The brunette just grinned charismatically. "You only think that because you've never done it before. You're over-analyzing it."

The detective scoffed. "Well unless you are planning to enlighten me, I will continue to over-analyze it."

Light's grin faded for a moment, only to be replaced with a smirk as he grabbed the collar of L's shirt and enlightened him on the finer points of kissing.

L decided it wasn't so bad.


	8. Language

(Author's note: Finals are over and I've returned with a vengeance! XD Or, you know, a drabble. Enjoy!)

* * *

Light loved the way L spoke Japanese.

It was always his opinion that no one could really appreciate the sound of their own language until they heard it spoken by someone foreign to it. Talking to L only made him more certain of that.

He found he liked hearing L speak in other languages, too. He once overheard the detective having a conversation with Watari in English and couldn't help listening in, although their words went by just a little too fast for him to translate.

Sometimes he thought maybe it was just that he liked L's voice, but he quickly brushed that idea away in favor of listening to the detective speak again.

This was one thing he didn't need to analyze.


	9. Music

Buying Matt a guitar, Mello decided, was a very bad decision.

The redhead's birthday had been coming up, and Mello knew he wanted an acoustic guitar like a drowning man wanted air. The delighted look on Matt's face when he saw the guitar really should've made it worthwhile, but honestly…that boy wasn't meant to play an instrument. Any instrument. _Ever_.

It was now almost two months after Matt's birthday, and Mello was ready to rip his own hair out. No matter how many lessons he took, or how often he practiced, Matt's guitar playing still didn't resemble music in any sense of the word.

The only reprieve from the torture was when the redhead sang along with whatever song he was attempting to play. During those times, Mello could easily tune out the questionable songs.

He swore he could fall asleep to the sound of that voice.


End file.
